


Our Little World

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Barbarian Tweek - Freeform, Craig and Clyde are best friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Sex, Soulmates, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Thief Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: In the land of Zaron, there are three factions. The human faction, the elf faction, and the darkness faction. Both the humans and elves are at war with the darkness faction, which is ruled by the Lord of Darkness, Clyde. So when Clyde had his trusted thief to infiltrate the human faction, it should be easy right?Too bad Feldspar was captured by the Barbarian king.





	Our Little World

**Author's Note:**

> I simply wanted to make another Barbarian Tweek x Feldspar Craig story. So yes, here it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

In the land of Zaron, there are three factions. The human faction. It consists of Wizards, barbarians, warriors, healers, alchemist, and of course, humans. The elf faction. It consists of mainly elves, but also other magical beings and creatures. Finally, the darkness faction. Where all evil and darkness originate.

Both the humans and elves were at war with each other once, but when the darkness faction arrived, both the humans and elves put aside their differences and worked together to destroy the darkness.

Even with the help of the king of Zaron, the battle was long and ruthless, especially when the ruler of the darkness faction was none other than the Lord of Darkness. Clyde.

"Craig! Craig!"

"What?"

"There's a spider in my room! Please kill it!"

"Seriously?" Craig, also known as Feldspar the Thief, sighed as he enter his lord's room and saw a small spider on Clyde's bed.

"Kill it kill it kill it!" Clyde exclaimed as he stood on a stool and was screaming his head off.

"I betrayed the human faction for this?" Craig muttered as he walks towards Clyde's bed and gently cups the spider in his hand.

"Oh god! You're touching it!"

"I'm not killing a spider unless it's trying to kill you or me. Besides, we need spiders to get rid of the pest problem in the world."

"Well isn't that what bug spray is for?"

"True...but not very good for the environment," Craig sighed. He opens the window and gently let the spider out.

"Ew...you're going to wash your hands before you leave...right?"

"Yes," Craig sighed as he went to Clyde's bathroom and washed his hands.

"Phew...thanks man...I knew I can count on my best thief and best friend," Clyde smiled.

Yes, Craig Tucker, also known as Feldspar, once use to live in the human faction, but when his best friend, Clyde was banished by the Grand Wizard King, he betrays his own faction and decides to assist his best friend in ruling Zaron.

Of course, they lost when the elves and humans managed to take back the stick and then threw it into the sea, but they are still fighting for control over Zaron, even if this war is taking a very long time.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Craig asked as he dried his hands with one of Clyde's spare towels.

"Oh right! Feldspar, I need you to call in our army and I shall announced our plans!" Clyde said.

"Okay," Craig said as he finished drying his hands and started heading out.

"Oh wait, also call in the baker. I would like to give everyone donuts," Clyde said.

"Do you want your chocolate or powdered?"

"Both!"

"You're only going to get fatter," Craig muttered to himself, he left his dark lord's chamber and went to gather the army.

"Soon...this land shall be ours!" Clyde laughs evilly, but accidentally chokes on his own saliva, causing him to cough.

* * *

In the castle of the Grand Wizard King, The Grand Wizard himself was trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Lord of Darkness.

"God fucking damn it!"

"What now?" The High Jew Elf King sighed.

"Oh I don't know Kyle, maybe it's the fucking fact that we still haven't beaten Clyde and his stupid army!"

"Look Cartman, can't we just stop this war already before it gets even more unnecessary? We've already got rid of the stick, so maybe if we just talk to Clyde-"

"There's no way that asshole is going to listen to us Kyle! He wants to take over both of our factions and the land of Zaron! He'll never listen to us because he's a no good cheater and a whiny bitch!"

"...I hate to agree with you...but you're right. Almost half of my warriors were injured and killed from the last attack by Clyde. If we keep going on like this then everyone will be killed."

"Exactly...now...we need a plan...we need to know what exactly is that fucker plan is going to be for the next attack!"

Before anyone could answer. The paladin and Kyle's Ranger barges into the room with news.

"M-my king! We found something!"

"What is it Butters?"

"W-well one of our scouts went over to the Darkness faction and overheard that the Lord of Darkness has something big planned!"

"Fuck!" Cartman exclaimed, "none of our people are ready for any big attacks!"

"You're right...what are we going to do..."

"Well your highness, it seems that Clyde might send someone to spy on us," Stan said.

"Spy on us...who?"

"Um...that thief who betrayed us once the darkness faction was formed."

"Fucking Feldspar!?"

"Calm down, the reason he left was because you banished his best friend..."

"Don't you fucking pity them you fucking elf!"

"Fuck you fat ass!"

"Oh oh! You want to start a fucking war between our factions again? Cause I'm ready to beat your ass!"

"Bring it on!"

"Ahem, I advised my two lords to not fight like children," a beautiful maiden comes to the room with the king of Zaron close behind her.

"Princess Kenny!" Cartman exclaimed.

"King Douchebag!" Kyle said.

"My lords, we do not want to repeat history again now do we? Besides, shouldn't we focus on Clyde and his upcoming army? With both of our warriors and armies being small at the moment, we must make a plan for when Clyde's army comes."

The king nods their head in agreement.

"Shit...she's right..."

"...Hold on...is your barbarians still around?"

"Well fucking yeah. Those fuckers are tough, especially when being led by their new barbarian king. So what?"

"Well...aren't the barbarians located near the edge of our factions? Maybe...just maybe...if Clyde is sending Feldspar over here, then we can have your barbarians ambush him and take him here. That way we can get every information from him about Clyde's army."

"That's...a good idea...alright! Butters, Stan, you send a message to the barbarians about our plan!"

"Yes your highness," Butters said.

"Good...once that traitor shows his face, I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves for being a backstabbing, no good, fucking bitch!"

"...Would you like to have some tea, my king?" Princess Kenny asked.

The king nods their head and follows the princess to the tea room.

* * *

"My warriors of darkness, thank you for coming!" Clyde said.

Everyone cheered as they munched on their donuts.

"Good idea to bring the donuts, huh Craig?" Clyde smiled.

"Um...yeah I guess," Craig said as he nibbles his plain donut, which was more of a bagel than a donut.

"Anyways, as you all know, fat ass and the high elf's armies are getting smaller and smaller as we continue to grow!"

Everyone cheered once more.

"I know right! We might actually win this!" Clyde grinned, he coughs and went back to being serious, "so anyways, I'm sending Feldspar to go over there and making sure those losers aren't planning anything to rebuttal us. Then once Feldspar returns, we shall commence our attack!"

Everyone cheered and had looks of determination on their faces.

"So remember everyone, once we attack, we make sure we surround their kingdoms and kill without mercy!"

Everyone cheered.

"Oh...but um...I guess you can leave the women and children though. Just because we're an army of darkness does not mean we have dark hearts."

"...Shouldn't that actually be a thing with our faction?" Craig asked.

"Hey...I was once human before fat ass banished me...besides, if we let the women and children go, think of all the ladies that'll be head over heels for me for being such a nice guy."

"...Even though you still killed a bunch of men?" Craig questioned.

"...W-well...I'm not that great with details you know. Anyways, Feldspar, get ready to infiltrate those assholes!"

"Alright," Craig said as he saves the rest of his donut for later and started getting ready for his mission.

"This is going to be so cool!" Clyde exclaimed. Everyone cheered in agreement. "Now...let's get some more donuts you guys!"

* * *

Craig finally reached the human faction. All he needed to do was enter the Grand Wizard King's castle, find any information on what they will be planning, and then head back to tell his lord. Simple.

Craig was climbing the walls that separated the factions and managed to climb to the other side.

"God damn...how tall did they fucking made this this time?"

"...Don't fucking move."

"...Shit." Craig held his arms up as two figures came out of the bushes. They were barbarians, if Craig remembered.

"Well well well, if it isn't the fucking traitor!"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard of it before," Craig sighed.

"Oh will the Grand Wizard be so glad to see you," the other barbarian said.

"Not likely, he's not going to see me," Craig said.

"Oh? And why's that?"

Craig didn't say anything, he simply used his feet to kick up dust, blinding the two barbarians. Craig then used the knife he has hidden underneath his sleeve and attacked the two.

"Ah!"

"Shit!"

Craig didn't kill them, he simply injured them so they wouldn't be able to chase him. Craig even grabbed their bows and arrows and snapped them in two.

"You do realized that before I betrayed you assholes, I was still the number one thief of this land," Craig smirked as he turns around and continued with his mission.

Suddenly, an arrow came out of no where and pinned Craig to a tree. The arrow didn't struck his flesh and only got him by the collar of his cape.

"You maybe the number one thief, but I'm the number one barbarian," a new barbarian came out of hiding. His hair was messy and blonde, his eyes were incredibly green, and his figure looked small, but still very strong.

Craig actually felt terrified.

"You two alright?" The new barbarian asked.

"W-we're fine my king."

"King...? The barbarians have a new king?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, ever since your stupid faction killed our old one. I feel like I should kill you right now for what you assholes did..."

Craig was sweating nervously. Judging from how well that first arrow came at him, if he even dares to escape now, this Barbarian King could easily take him down.

"But...with orders from the Grand Wizard...I guess you live...for now," the Barbarian King smirked.

The other two barbarians laugh before Craig was knocked out.

The last thing Craig thought before he blacked out was, Clyde is going to cry over this.

* * *

When Tweek received a message from the Grand Wizard himself about someone from the darkness faction will be coming to the human faction, Tweek was prepared.

The first thing he did was have two of his men ambush the intruder, and if the intruder happens to attack his two men, Tweek would then shoot him with his arrows, knowing the intruder will have his guard down for a bit.

"Alright men, now that the intruder is knocked out, let's quickly head to the Grand Wizard's castle!"

"Yes my king!"

Tweek jolted, he was still not use to hearing people calling him king. Tweek was still amazed how he got the job in the first place. All he did was shoot all the enemies when his people were so close to being defeated. After that, everyone has voted for him to be the new king after their original king died during battle. Tweek wasn't so sure he was the right choice honestly.

"Um my king, how are we to take this intruder to the Grand Wizard? He really did a number on our legs..."

"Oh shit...Jesus...um...I-I'll take him myself," Tweek offered.

"No my king! That's too dangerous! We don't know how long this thief will be out of it! He could attack you any moment!"

"Don't worry, I'm the king of the barbarians after all, I'll be fine," Tweek smiled.

"...Alright...here, take my hatchet for protection."

"Thank you. Now you two go back to the tribe and tell the others I'll be gone for awhile."

"Yes my king."

The three barbarians did their sacred gestures before the two left their king with the unconscious thief.

"...Alright...this is going to be one long walk..." Tweek ties the thief's hands and legs and carries him over his shoulder. "Jesus...you're lighter than I thought. Is that dark lord of yours feeding you guys?"

Tweek continued his way to the Grand Wizard King's castle.

After a few hours, Tweek saw the castle and sighed in relief that he made it without any problems.

"Alright you fucker, once I deliver you to the Wizard King, I'll be sure to ask to kill you," Tweek said. Before Tweek could even reach the gate however, he felt teeth on his bare shoulder. "Ow!" Tweek exclaimed as he accidentally drops the thief.

"Ugh, gross. You guys really need to clean yourselves more..." Craig said as he spits.

"Y-you were awake!?"

"Yeah about the time you went to have a pee break an hour ago."

Tweek blushed and hope the thief didn't see anything. "Y-you..well..you can't escape since I have you tied up!"

"About that..." Craig moved his hands and legs and the ropes immediately came undone. "You should have checked my body to make sure I wasn't hiding any weapons, loser," Craig smirked and quickly dashed out of there.

"H-hey!" Tweek started chasing the thief, bow and arrow in his hands. He started shooting at the thief and managed to pin his cape by the tree.

"Again with the cape? This is my favorite you know..."

"Don't give a shit!" Tweek said as he raises his bow and arrow once more.

However, before Tweek could shoot at the thief's legs, Tweek suddenly hears a low growl behind him. When Tweek turns around, he saw a dire wolf.

"...Shit..." The wolf pounces and Tweek was pinned to the ground. Tweek used his hands to stop the wolf's jaws from biting his face off. "Gah!"

With the wolf distracting the Barbarian King, Craig managed to take the arrow off, allowing him to escape.

"Have fun being wolf chow," Craig said as he dashes out of there.

"Y-you coward!" Tweek exclaimed as he continues to fight the wolf.

Craig kept running and running, but slowed down a bit when he still hears the barbarian king's shouts and screams, as well as the wolf's growling. Craig eventually stops and looks back.

"...God damn it. Clyde was right, we don't have dark hearts. Fuck!" Craig cursed as he started running back.

Tweek knew he wouldn't be able to hold the wolf's jaw any longer. Tweek closed his eyes and hoped his tribe will do well without him. Some king he came to be if he couldn't even beat a fucking dire wolf.

As Tweek's hand finally gave out and the wolf was free from his grip, Tweek readied himself for death.

"No you don't!" Craig shouted as he knocks the wolf off of Tweek. Tweek opened his eyes and was surprised to see the thief has come back to save him. "Y-yeah yeah I know, now instead of gawking like a moron, I could use some fucking help here!"

"R-right!" Tweek grabbed his bow and arrow and shot at the wolf.

The wolf howled in pain when the arrow hit its sides. The wolf growled and was about to attack Tweek, but Craig managed to grab the wolf and bit its ear. The wolf whined in pain as it falls to the ground. Craig kept his hold on the wolf for a bit before spitting its ear out of his mouth. Tweek was surprised to see the wolf has completely submitted to Craig.

"Alright you, instead of being a total asshole, why don't you just leave us alone," Craig said to the wolf.

The wolf whined then growled, showing its teeth. Craig glares at the wolf and starts growling at it. The wolf became submissive once more. Craig looks at the wolf before looking at the arrow lodged into its side.

"Jesus...you didn't have to shoot him on the side, you could have just shot at his leg or something..."

"I-it was going to kill us!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah well still. Here...let me get that out for you buddy," Craig says as he pulls the arrow out and used the small medical kit he brought to dress the wolf's wounds.

"You're...actually helping it?"

"What can I say, I like animals," Craig said.

Once the wolf was patched up, Craig suddenly starts petting the wolf and the wolf looked extremely happy.

"H-how did you do that?" Tweek asked.

"This? Well I simply showed my dominance..." Craig said as he continued petting the wolf's head.

"Y-you mean...when you bit its ear?"

"Yeah, the longer I hold and showed I wasn't scared, the more the wolf will respect me."

"...Huh..." Tweek hate to admit it, but that was impressive.

The wolf licks Craig's face before it started leaving. Craig finally stood up and winced when he felt a sharp pain on his arm.

"...Shit...that wolf really did a number on my arm.." Craig winced when he saw the blood on his arm.

"...You could have easily left me to die and head back to your faction without any problems..." Tweek said.

"Yeah well...I'm not a complete asshole, so shut up..." Craig sighed as he grabs his medical kit and tries to bandage his arm.

"...Here...let me. You can't do that with one arm stupid," Tweek sighed as he grabs the bandage and started cleaning Craig's wounds. The two stayed quiet for a bit, with Tweek bandaging Craig's arm, and Craig just staring at nothing in particular. "...You do realize I'll take you to the Wizard King after I'm done with this."

"How do you know I won't escape?"

"Because I managed to stop you before that wolf attacked me and I can stop you again without any interruptions."

"...Good point..." Craig sighed. Once Tweek finished bandaging Craig's arm, he grabbed some ropes from his pouched and tied up Craig's hands.

"Let's go," Tweek said as he takes the thief to the castle.

As they walk, Tweek still wondered why the thief saved him, he could have easily escape and warned his faction. Tweek kept peeking at the boy next to him, who had his eyes straight ahead.

Tweek realized he never said thank you to the thief for saving him. Tweek wanted to tell him now, but he knew the thief wasn't in the mood for talking. Tweek just kept glancing at him as they came closer and closer to the castle.

Tweek didn't feel like killing the thief anymore.

* * *

"My king! My king!" Butters came running as he barges into the throne room.

"What is it Butters?" Cartman asked.

"The Barbarian King has captured Feldspar and are here!"

"Ha! Now we're one step ahead of that stupid Lord of Darkness!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Yeah...whatever," Kyle sighed as he finished reading his book.

"Oh come on! Be happy now that we finally get to beat that stupid faction once and for all!"

"I'm just saying...I think we should at least...I don't know...find a more peaceful solution to this."

"We can't have peace without a bit of bloodshed Kyle! Now bring in the traitor!"

"Yes my king!" Butters said as he went back out. He comes back in with Tweek and Craig close behind.

"Well well well, if it ain't the fucking traitor," Cartman said as he smirks at the thief.

"Huh...is it me or have you gain even more weight, fat ass," Craig said.

Kyle, Stan, Tweek, and Butters started snickering. Cartman glares at them and then glares at the thief.

"Oh you're seriously going to get it now. King Douchebag! I need you to torture the traitor!"

Craig paled, he knew of King Douchebag and how their farts were horrendous. Craig knew he wouldn't last a minute if that king farts in his face.

"...King Douchebag?" Everyone in the room looked around until they saw King Douchebag sitting with Princess Kenny, drinking tea and eating cookies. "King Douchebag! Stop drinking tea with Princess Kenny and torture Feldspar already!"

King Douchebag looks up and sighs. They take their cup, gulped the rest of their tea, and then headed towards the small group. Both Butters and Stan pushes Craig down to his knees and King Douchebag leans forward until their behind was very close to the thief's face. Craig started shaking when he hears the rumbling in their stomach. Tweek actually closed his eyes as to not see this torment.

"Um...your highness...don't we have that truth spell we could easily use on him instead of just using the King's farts?" Princess Kenny said.

"Yeah...why can't we just use that?"

"Yeah, I vote for that instead of this," Craig said.

"M-me too..." Tweek said.

Even King Douchebag agrees.

"Ugh...fine! Take away the fun out of tormenting," Cartman sighed as he grabs his spell book and cast the truth spell on Craig.

"Alright you traitor, tell us what Clyde is planning."

"He's planning on surrounding the entire kingdom with his army. He has told us to attack everyone but the women and children."

"Oh hamburgers!"

"Well at least he's nice enough to leave the women and children..." Stan said.

"Yeah, but that would mean we die if we don't stop him," Kyle sighed.

"Exactly! Now that we know his plan, we're one step ahead of him!"

"Exactly how? Our own troops are still unavailable and injured."

"Which is why we're going to set a trap around the kingdom! We'll use the remaining men we still have go around and set as many traps as we can!"

"Huh...guess that could work," Kyle said.

"It will work!" Cartman smirked.

"Um...your highness...now that we have a plan...what should we do with the traitor?" Stan asked.

"Easy, we kill him," Cartman said.

"What!?" Both Craig and Tweek exclaimed.

"Um...isn't that a bit too...you know...I know he's a traitor and all, but I don't think that's worth death..."

"I agree, can't we just imprison him? He is very cute you know," Princess Kenny said as she gazes at the thief.

"Yeah...I ain't into chicks," Craig said as he backs up a bit.

"Pity..." Princess Kenny pouted.

"Okay no! We are not imprisoning this bastard! I bet he could easily get out even if we did imprison him!"

"Well what do you want us to do then?" Kyle asked.

"...I know...we'll send him to the magma caves," Cartman said.

"T-the magma caves?"

"Yes, that will be perfect. Just knowing this asshole will be burnt alive by molten magma, it's perfect to show this traitor a lesson!"

"I-I don't know...that seems a bit to cruel..." Kyle said.

"Listen Kyle, how can we show a lesson to the others to not betray us if we don't show what we do to fucking traitors!"

"...I-I guess...but who's going to take him? You and I are going to be busy preparing the traps."

"Huh....King Douchebag, why don't you take him, you're perfect for these escort missions," Cartman said.

King Douchebag shakes their head.

"What do you mean no!?"

"Sorry, but the king here is busy helping me," Princess Kenny said.

"Helping you with what?"

"With having this tea party," Princess Kenny giggled. King Douchebag nods and holds up tea cup.

"Where the fuck did you even get that!?" Cartman shouted.

"U-um...I could do it..." Tweek volunteered.

"You? Why? If anything, this doesn't really concern you anymore, I don't even know why you're still here," Cartman said.

"Be nice Cartman, he did managed to capture Feldspar," Kyle said.

"I don't know...why would you want to escort this traitor to the magma caves?"

"It's because he wants to kill me personally after what my faction did to his tribe awhile back," Craig said. Tweek was surprised that he would even say that.

"Really...hm...alright then. Barbarian King Tweek, you are to take Feldspar to the magma caves and push him into molten magma!" Cartman said. Tweek started twitching nervously. "Also, to make sure you do push him into the molten magma, I want you to bring me his hat as proof you did it."

"There's no way I'm letting go of my hat, I'll die with this hat on," Craig said.

"Which is why if the Barbarian King here brings back your hat, we know you're fucking dead," Cartman said.

"Fuck you," Craig said.

"Alright then, Tweek, you take this bastard to the magma caves while the rest of us prepare for war," Cartman said

"Yes Grand Wizard King," Tweek said. Tweek grabs Craig's arm and drags him out of the throne room.

"Alright gentlemen...and my lady...and...King Douchebag, let's prepare to kick Clyde's ass once and for all!"

"Huzzah!"

"Whatever," Kyle sighed.

"Oh King Douchebag, hurry before the tea gets cold!"

"...." For some reason, the King couldn't stop but wonder what will happen to the thief and the barbarian.

* * *

Clyde was happily eating his tacos when suddenly, one of his scouts rushes in.

"My lord! Feldspar has been captured!"

Clyde coughs and spits out his water. "What!? How could he get captured!? He's...he fucking Feldspar!"

"I don't know my lord, but it seems his likelihood of getting executed his high..in fact...I wouldn't be surprised if the Wizard King has already killed him."

Clyde stares at them for a bit before bursting into tears. "Craig!"

"M-my king, no need to cry...here, have a donut."

"I don't want any donuts! I want my best friend to be alive!" Clyde cried as he slaps the donut out of his scout's hand.

"M-my lord...we're sorry that Feldspar has fallen, but this gives us a new reason to attack the humans and elves."

Clyde sniffled and wiped his tears, his sadness was then replaced by anger. "Y-you're right...those fucking assholes already took everything from us, now they gone and took our best thief and my best friend! This is war!"

"What shall we do my lord? It's possible the humans already know what we have planned."

"Which is why we have a plan b."

"P-plan b? But my lord...that's...that's dangerous, millions will die!"

"I don't care...I don't care if I die or who else dies...if we want this war to end, someone has to go down. I'll be sure to avenge Feldspar and kick that stupid wizard's fat ass!"

"...Yes my lord," the scouts bowed.

"Alright men, prepare the troops, we shall start our attack soon."

"Yes my lord," The scouts saluted and quickly leaves Clyde's chambers.

"D-don't worry buddy...I-I'll beat them all up...I-I'll show them to never mess with the darkness faction...I'll show them we're not weak lambs...I'll show them...I'll fucking show them all!"

* * *

Tweek was nervous, and he doesn't know why. He's always been the type to never get nervous when it comes to killing the enemy, so why was he nervous now?

"You know...you could easily just kill me now instead of taking me all the way to the magma caves," Craig said.

"W-why would I do that?"

"I don't know...maybe if you get this over with...you can just go back to your tribe and be done with it," Craig said.

"Someone's eager to die..." Tweek said.

"...." Honestly, he wasn't. He promised Clyde, he promised he would come back so they can destroy these assholes once and for all. Craig wasn't going to break his promise. "I'm serious, I bet my lord thinks I'm dead by now...so if you just kill me now, it'll make things easier."

"...You're...you're serious?" Tweek asked.

"...Yeah...I got nothing to live for anymore," Craig said, "so might as well end it and hopefully...I'll be among the angels in the sky."

"...Wow...y-you're actually serious..." Tweek gulped. He took out the hatchet his men gave him and held it up high.

"To think...I'd be killed by a barbarian...a king...nonetheless. Guess you'll finally have somewhat of your revenge..."

"....I um...before I do this...I do want to say...thank you...for saving me earlier. I...I never got a chance to say it..."

"...Yeah well...you know..." Craig said.

"...I um...I really don't know if I should be doing this...this seems...wrong..." Tweek said.

"Come on...you're a barbarian aren't you?"

"...Y-yeah..." Tweek sighed as he gripped the hatchet tightly.

"...And I'm still a sneaky assassin thief," Craig said as he takes out his knife from his sleeve and slashes the barbarian in the leg.

"Shit!" Tweek lets go of his hatchet as he clutches his leg.

"You really should make sure I didn't have any hidden weapons on my body, seriously, this happened twice already."

"Nnnggg..."

"Oh don't whine you big baby, I barely cut you that deep. Now if you'll excuse me, but I got to head back to my faction so we can beat your asses."

"...No...you...don't!" Tweek lunges at the thief and pins him down.

"Shit! Get off of me!" Craig exclaimed as he struggles underneath the Barbarian King.

"Fuck you! I should just kill you right now! I'm seriously going to enjoy watching you burn alive!"

"Oh yeah well good luck getting me there! Traveling there takes three days asshole, and I'll do everything I can to escape from you and making this difficult!" Craig exclaimed.

The thief was right. If Tweek was gone for too long because of him, his people might get in trouble, especially knowing the Lord of Darkness' troops will be coming soon. Tweek needed a way to get the thief to the cave fast without having him escaping him all the time.

He needed to make the thief submit.

Tweek remembered when the thief bit the wolf's ear earlier. Tweek didn't know if this will work, but it was worth a shot. Tweek leans in and bite Craig's left ear as hard as he could.

"A-ah," the thief suddenly let out a soft moan.

The two froze. Tweek let go of Craig's ear and looked at the thief underneath him. Craig face was completely red as he tried his best to not look at the barbarian sitting on top of him.

"...Did you just-"

"No!" Craig exclaimed as he shoves the barbarian off of him. "W-what the fuck was that anyways!?"

"W-what? I just did what you did to the wolf, so I thought I could make you submit if I just-"

"If you just bit me in the fucking ear!? That only works for animals! Not humans!"

"W-well I just thought I'd try...besides...it looks like it sorta works."

"What do you mean?"

"You got me off of you...but you aren't running away." Craig looks around and blushes even more. "If you don't want me to bite that ear of yours again, you do what I say without any of your complaining."

"..."

"Do we understand each other? Feldspar?" Tweek leans in and smirks at the thief.

The thief blushes even more and looks away. "Fine...yeah...I understand..."

"Good boy," Tweek said as he pats the thief's head. Craig slaps his hand away and glares at him.

"I ain't a fucking dog, so don't treat me like one."

"I'll treat you however I like...also...I never knew you were so sensitive there...I wonder where else you are sensitive."

"Don't even fucking dare get near me asshole!" Craig flips the barbarian off and allowed the barbarian to tie his arms up again.

"Come on, the sooner I rid of you the sooner I can get back to my people."

"Yeah and the sooner I get away from you," Craig said.

"What did I say about complaining asshole?"

"Just because I'm going to go with you easily doesn't mean I ain't going to complain!"

"Want me to bite your ear again?"

"I said don't get fucking near me!"

* * *

"Oh King Douchebag, look look look!" Princess Kenny said excitedly.

"...?" King Douchebag walks towards the princess and looks at what she wanted to show them.

"It's a love crystal. It's said that it glows when a new love is about to start. If it glows white, it's two long friends that will be together as a couple. If it glows red, it's two strangers that fall in love."

The crystal was glowing pink.

"Oh...that's strange...I haven't seen this before..."

"...?"

"Hm...if I recall...if the crystal glows pink...that means two soulmates have found each other and will soon be together...and I have heard that soulmates are able to change the world as we know it."

"..." King Douchebag smiled and patted the princess' head.

The princess giggles, "wonder who the soulmates are...and I wonder what they'll do to change our world forever..."

As King Douchebag looks out the window, their mind thought back to the thief and the barbarian again.

"More tea?"

King Douchebag looks at the princess and raised their cup. They continue to enjoy their cup of tea and cookies.

* * *

It was already night time and Tweek knew they need to stop and rest for the night. They can continue in the morning.

"We're stopping here," Tweek said as he puts down his stuff and started gathering sticks and stones.

"Finally," Craig sighed as he sat down.

After Tweek gathered as many sticks and stone he could find, he starts making a campfire. After the campfire was lit, he sat back and warmed up his hands.

The two stay silent and Tweek was curious about the thief. He sorta wants to know a few things about him.

"So...um...how old are you?"

"...."

"Um...I'm seventeen...I bet you're around my age..."

"...."

"...Um....What's your favorite snack?"

"...."

The silence was killing Tweek. Tweek is going to pull his hair if this silence last any longer.

"...Donuts."

"Huh?"

"I like donuts...thought...I guess I prefer plain donuts..."

"A-aren't those technically...bagels?"

"Yeah, but I just call them donuts for Clyde's sake."

"Clyde huh...you must really care for this dark lord of yours."

"I'd sacrifice my life for him."

"Huh...mind telling me a bit about him?"

"Why should I?"

"Hey, it's not like I'm asking you to tell me his weakness or anything...besides, you're going to be dead in a few days anyways."

"....Fine...but if you use whatever I tell you against him, I'm coming back to haunt your ass."

"W-whatever," Tweek rolled his eyes.

"...As you might know...both Clyde and I use to belong in the human faction."

"Y-yeah...I heard stories of Clyde...not much of you though...I just know you were a traitor who joins the Lord of Darkness in the end."

"...Yeah well...here's the whole story to that. Clyde was a good guy, he use to work as the weaponry shop keeper. He was pretty damn good at his job, but then the whole stupid stick came to play. The fat ass wizard wanted Clyde to guard the stick while they fight with the elves, but of course Clyde lost it and the stick was taken by the elves. Fat ass got pissed off and banished Clyde for a simple mistake."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that man..."

"...Yeah well...knowing Clyde was alone out there...I decided to go with him. So when no one was looking, I escape the human faction and found Clyde. He told me he wanted to make the humans and elves pay for mistreating him so badly, so we came up with a plan. I stole back the stick from the elves, making them believe that the humans were stealing the stick, when in reality, I was giving the stick to Clyde. With the stick's power, Clyde was able to make his kingdom, he was able to gather all the people that will support him, he was able to have infinite power in his hands."

"Yeah...I heard about what he has done..."

"...We were so close into ruling the world together...but of course that new king of Zaron had to come in and basically destroyed our plans...they even convince the Wizard and High Elf to get rid of the stick to the deepest sea, so Clyde and I have no way of getting it back."

"....Yeah...."

"But you know what...we don't need no stupid stick to help us fight. We still have a strong army, and we will kill you humans and elves. We will be the only faction ruling Zaron. Neither the Wizard, the High Elf, nor the King will be able to defeat us."

"...You know...I feel like..if the Grand Wizard King was a bit more...I don't know...open minded...we could just end this war once and for all and come to some kind of peaceful agreement. This war has been going on far too long...and I know you know it too."

"...Yeah...I...I do want this war to be over...I just want to hang out with my best friend again without having to worry about who's going to die next and who's going to win the next fight."

"Feldspar..."

"But I guess I can't have that now can I? Now that I'll be heading to my death," Craig glares at the barbarian.

"...I...I um..."

"Goodnight king..." Craig lays down and had his back facing the Barbarian King. Craig then remembered the bagel in his bag and took out a small chunk before popping it in his mouth.

Tweek watches him for a bit and sighs. Tweek lays down as well, really wishing he didn't have to kill this misunderstood thief.

* * *

"My lord, it seems our flyers have spotted the humans and elves making traps around their kingdoms."

"I see, so they really are a step ahead of us...no matter, we'll beat those assholes up one way or another. Their traps will be useless."

"...This is still too dangerous my lord. Think of all your people, think of the innocent lives we will destroy..."

"You know...I thought our hearts couldn't be dark...I really thought we could still be good on the inside...but knowing my best friend's life was taken by that fat wizard...my heart is cold as ice right now..."

"My lord..."

"If you're afraid to fight...I won't stop you from leaving...but I will march into battle and make sure I get the heads of those two assholes."

"...I won't back down my lord...I shall fight alongside you...even if I might die."

"...You're a good man number two...or...should I say number one now since C-Craig is...is..." Clyde suddenly burst into tears and lost his composure from earlier.

"Hey...come on my lord...wanna get some ice cream with extra whip cream?"

Clyde simply nodded as number two guides his lord to the kitchen to get some ice cream.

Clyde will avenge Craig, he will do it no matter what.

* * *

Tweek was the first to wake up the next morning. When Tweek looks at his prisoner sleeping next to him, he was surprised to see how calm Feldspar's face look. His face look so peaceful, and dare Tweek say it, adorable.

"...U-um Feldspar...wake up," Tweek said as he shook Craig's arm.

"Nnnnggg...." Craig simply waved his hand and continued sleeping.

"Come on...we need to go...if you're stalling on purpose, you're only going to make this harder for yourself in the end," Tweek sighed as he once again shakes Craig's arm. This time, Craig turns and pulls Tweek down. Tweek blushed when their faces were so close to each other.

Craig was still sleeping, so he doesn't realized what he has done. As for Tweek, his face was completely red as he stared at Craig's sleeping face. Tweek then looks down to look at Craig's lips. They looked soft and pink, and Tweek had this sudden urge to lean in and kiss him.

"N-no no Tweek...you don't do that...especially with someone who's suppose to be a prisoner..." Tweek muttered to himself. Tweek continued to stare at Craig and wished the boy in front of him would wake up already.

Tweek continue to observe Craig's face. Tweek noticed that Craig has a few faded scars on his face. Craig also noticed a small scar on his right eyebrow.

"...Your face is really cute..." Tweek muttered.

Craig shifted and only hugged Tweek tighter. Tweek blushed even more when their noses are practically touching.

"...Fuck it..." Tweek sighed as he leans closer, their lips were almost touching. Just a few more inches and they would be-

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"H-huh?" Tweek looks up and realized that Feldspar was finally awake. "Y-you're awake..."

"Yeah...just now...but what the fuck were you doing!?" Craig pushes the barbarian away from him as he sits up.

"I-I was...I was just-"

"Were you...going to fucking kiss me!?"

"W-well you pulled me down with you so you know..."

"Well that doesn't mean you try to kiss someone who's sleeping! You wake them up! Common sense, asshole!"

"I-it wasn't like I actually did it!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well you were about to you fucker! You know what...I...I'm not staying with someone like you!"

"What!?"

"Stay away from me!" Craig grabs his stuff and started running through the forest.

"...God damn it!" Tweek exclaimed as he gathers his belongings and started chasing after Craig. "Feldspar! Stop!"

"Fuck you!"

"I said stop! You're my fucking prisoner!"

"Yeah! I'm your prisoner! That doesn't mean you kiss your prisoners!"

"Look...yes, I try to kiss you...b-but I can explain!"

Craig finally stops when they reached a cliff. When Tweek looked down, he noticed that below them were rapid rivers.

"...You don't get to explain..." Craig glared at the barbarian.

"B-but I want to...look Feldspar...I...I actually don't want to kill you...not anymore..."

"What?" Craig looks at him, surprised.

Tweek takes a step closer to him. "I...when you saved me from that dire wolf...I came to realized that you aren't so bad...and after knowing the story of you and Clyde...my suspicions were confirmed."

"....Even if you think I am a nice guy, nothing will change. Clyde is going to destroy all of you..."

"Feldspar...I-" Before Tweek could say anything, the edge of the cliff crumbles and Craig starts falling. "Feldspar!" Tweek exclaimed as he runs as he watch helplessly as Craig plunges into the rapid rivers. "Oh no..no no no no!" Tweek started to panic when Craig hasn't come up yet.

Finally, Craig came up, gasping for air. He starting flinging his arms as he tries to swim out of the river, but the rapids kept pushing his body down and up.

"Feldspar!"

"Help! I can't swim!" Craig exclaimed as he tries to find something to cling on, but saw nothing.

"Shit..." Tweek looks around, but couldn't find anything to use to get Feldspar out of the river. "...I'm coming!" Tweek steps a couple feet back before running towards the edge and jumping off the cliff. Tweek plunges into the freezing water and started swimming towards Craig. "Feldspar!"

"Help! Help!" Craig exclaimed as he starts coughing out water.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Tweek shouts.

"Tweek! Help! Help!" Craig cried out.

Tweek managed to grab Craig's arm and pull him closer to him. "Come on! We need to g-get out of this!" Tweek exclaimed as he looks around, trying to find land.

"...Tweek..."

"W-what is it?" Tweek coughs as he kept swimming against the rapids.

"...W-waterfall!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek turns and noticed they were getting closer to a waterfall. "Shit! Craig, you got to swim!"

"I can't!"

"Just kick your legs and move your arms as hard as you can! You got to do it!"

"...I'll try!" Craig starts kicking his legs with Tweek and while the two kept a tight hold on each other.

"Shit, we're getting closer to the falls, swim harder Feldspar!"

"Shit!"

They kept swimming and swimming, but they couldn't beat the rapids. Knowing it was pointless, Tweek holds onto Craig's body.

"...I...I'm sorry for everything..." Tweek exclaims.

"...Me too..." Craig clung onto Tweek as they started falling.

Everything went dark after that.

* * *

Tweek woke up as he tries to take in as much air as he could. When Tweek looked around, he realized he was out of the river and was safely on dry land. Tweek looks around once more and saw Craig's unconscious body.

"Feldspar!" Tweek quickly heads towards Craig's unconscious body and looks at him. "Please please please..." Tweek leans his head and listen for a heartbeat.

He hears something.

"Oh thank god..." Tweek cried. Tweek turns Craig's head over to the side and started pumping his chest. "Come on come on...." Tweek looks at Craig's lips and knew he has to. Tweek leans in and starts blowing air into Craig's mouth, he then starts pumping Craig's chest once more.

Soon, Craig starts moving and coughing out water. Craig lays there as he gasp for air.

"T...Tweek?" Craig muttered as he looks at the Barbarian King.

"Oh thank god, you're alive!" Tweek cried out as he hugs the boy.

"...You...save me..."

"Well of course..."

"...You could have easily let me drown and finally head back home..."

"There's no way I could do that!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Why?"

"...I...I don't know...when I look at you, something inside me is yelling at me to save you, not kill you. To be your friend, not be your enemy. I...I don't know what this feeling is...but I just...I want to help you."

"....Craig..."

"Huh?"

"You keep calling me Feldspar right? Well you can call me Craig...that's my real name. Only friends get to know my real name."

"....Craig...I like it," Tweek smiled.

"...I'm sorry for running like that..."

"A-and I'm sorry for trying to k-kiss you..."

"...It's fine...at least it's better than being stab in my sleep."

Tweek smiled and laughs, "Yeah..."

For once, the tension between the two finally disappeared. No longer does the two have any grudges against each other. It was almost like magic that the two, who originally were enemies, were now friends.

* * *

"Shit shit shit!" Cartman exclaimed.

"What is it now Cartman?" Kyle asked as he helps heal one of his elves.

"The darkness faction has been quiet for awhile, none of my spies are able to see what they are doing!"

"That is concerning...maybe we should have a new plan just in case this trap plan of yours isn't going to work."

"...No."

"What? You said so yourself! he darkness faction have been quiet for some time now, who knows what they are planning!"

"Don't you think I know that? ...Stan!"

"Yes?" Stan walks towards the two and bows down.

"I need you to enter the darkness faction and see what they are planning.

"What!? I am not letting you send my ranger to the darkness faction!"

"Well got any ideas Kyle? Stan, do as you are told."

"Stan, I'm your king, and you listen to me, not him!"

"For fuck sakes Kyle, Stan, do as your told!"

"Wait...do I listen to you or you?"

"Me!" Cartman and Kyle exclaimed.

"My lords, please do not fight," Princess Kenny suddenly walks in with King Douchebag close behind.

"What is it Princess Kenny?"

"Both I and the King had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yes yes...it seems that this war will be our last and that it will end very soon."

"You see that Kyle, we're going to win!"

"Now we don't know if we're going to-"

"Ha, I bet we win because the stupid Lord of Darkness wasn't able to handle our traps! Alright then, we continue on with our plan."

"Cartman, I don't think-"

"Butters!"

"Yes my king?"

"I need you to tell the cooks to prepare a banquet!"

"Banquet? Gosh, are we celebrating something?"

"Yes, for when we defeat Clyde and his army, we are partying like there's no other!"

"Oh golly, that sounds swell," Butters said.

"...God fucking damn it."

"...Hm...should we tell them what our vision actually told us?" Princess Kenny whispered to King Douchebag.

The King shook their heads. They knew to not mess with any prophecies.

"You're right, for now...we shall let fate decide..."

* * *

Craig and Tweek laughed together as they revealed many stories of their childhood.

"So one time, I was trying to capture a wild boar for my tribe's annual feast, but in the end, I ended up riding it until I got stuck in mud. The boar even looked at me with pity before leaving me in the mud."

"Oh yeah? Well one time I thought it would be cool to slide down the tallest stairs in the library, but I ended up getting my head stuck in one of their vases."

The two laughed as they remembered their embarrassing moments.

It was night time, so the two decided to camp out once more while they enjoy some cooked fish they caught at the river earlier.

Craig suddenly remembers his bagel and took it out, hoping it was still okay.

"Thank god..."

"...Why don't you just eat all of it already? It'll go bad if you save it like that..."

"...It reminds me of home..."

"You mean...the darkness faction?"

"...No...my home here in the human faction."

"...Craig, what was your life like before you left here?"

"Well...I guess I was faithful for lard ass before I became faithful to Clyde, only because Clyde was faithful to him as well."

"I see...how about family?"

"I have a mother and a father. I also have a little sister. I even have a guinea pig named Stripe."

Tweek smiled, thinking of Craig playing with his guinea pig.

"I wish I could see them...but they're probably disappointed in me."

"Craig...I'm sure they aren't disappointed...sad, but not disappointed. They probably miss you too."

"Doubt it...I remember when I came out to my family and my dad didn't talk to me for a week before finally deciding to accept...only because my mom convinced him to."

"...H-how did you know you were gay?" Tweek asked.

"I guess when I kissed a man by mistake," Craig said.

"How do you kiss someone by mistake!?"

"Clyde dared me to kiss a girl, and the guy had long hair, so I thought he was a woman from behind before I turned them around and kiss them on the lips."

"Wow...so you thought you were gay after that?"

"Well...I kissed girls after that, but never felt anything, but when I kiss guys, I felt some sparks in there."

"...C-Craig..."

"Hm?"

"C-can I k...C-can I k..."

"What?"

"...Can I kiss you?" Tweek blushed.

"What?"

"I'm just curious...I never kissed a guy before and...I don't know...I kinda want to...w-with you...s-so can I?" Tweek asked.

"...Well...alright," Craig said.

"R-really?"

"Sure why not."

Tweek gulps and leans in. Tweek was surprised by how soft Craig's lips were, he thought the boy's lips would be more chapped than this, but they were surprisingly soft.

Tweek likes it.

Tweek continues to kiss Craig's lips, he felt heat going all over his body. Tweek became aroused when he hears Craig moan and then clutching his shoulders. Tweek wanted to do something more than kissing, but knew it was impossible.

Tweek pulls away, the two gasping for air.

"That was...different..." Craig panting.

"W-was it b-bad?"

"No...it wasn't...it's different from the people I kissed before..."

"Do you...like it?" Tweek asked.

"...Yeah," Craig said before he leans in and kisses Tweek once more.

This time the kiss was more passionate. The two had their hands all over the other. Both moaned as their kissing became more intense. Tweek blushed when he felt himself growing hard, he blushed even more when he felt a bulge against Craig's pants.

"W-wait...we shouldn't..."

"Why?" Craig panted.

"...We're suppose to be enemies...right?"

"We were...yeah..."

"Now we're friends..."

"We are..."

"So...what do we call ourselves now if w-we do this?"

"...I don't know...but I want to..."

"Y-you want to?"

"Like you said...I feel different when I'm around you...I...I want to...I want to make love," Craig blushed.

Tweek blushed and smiled. "Yeah...I do too..." Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the lips once more before taking off Craig's clothing.

Completely naked, Craig blushed as Tweek started taking off his pants and revealing his erection.

"Shit...are we really doing this?" Craig asked.

"I-if you want to stop...we can," Tweek said.

"...No...I want to...I want you in me," Craig said.

Tweek smirked and leans in before kissing Craig's neck and then starts licking Craig's ear.

"A-ah...I thought I told you I was sensitive there," Craig whined.

"Makes it even more better," Tweek smiled as he gently nibbles on Craig's ear lobe while his left hand started pumping both of their cocks together. Craig moaned in pleasure from Tweek nibbling his ear to pumping their cocks.

"T-Tweek," Craig moaned as he clawed the barbarians back.

"A-ah, don't scratch so hard, as you can tell, I don't have a shirt," Tweek panted.

"Yeah, which makes you even hotter when you show off that skin of yours," Craig panted as he kisses Tweek chest.

Tweek chuckles and continued to pump both of their cocks, Tweek even started thrusting his hips to add in more friction.

"A-ah...fuck!" Craig cursed as he clung onto Tweek tightly.

Tweek stops pumping and used some of the cum that leaked out to lubricate Craig's rim. Tweek then position himself and thrust forward.

"Shit!" Craig moaned as Tweek pushed in his entire length into Craig.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah...just...just give me a minute to g-get use to it..." Craig panted.

"Okay," Tweek said.

Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the lips before finally thrusting his hips. The two moaned as they continued to kiss each other while Tweek continue to thrust in and out of Craig.

"Y-you're really tight," Tweek panted.

"A-ah...I'm going to come..." Craig moaned.

"M-me too..." Tweek panted, Tweek leans in and kisses Craig fully on the lips.

Craig finally came. Craig moaned loudly as he empty everything he had all over their stomachs. With a couple more thrusts, Tweek soon came inside of Craig.

"Shit..." Craig moaned as he felt Tweek filling him up.

"S-sorry...I should have asked if you wanted...you know..." Tweek blushed. He pulls himself out and watched as some of his cum started leaking out of Craig.

"It's fine...it shows what we did..." Craig blushed as he looks at the mess they made.

"...I love you," Tweek said. Tweek covered his mouth and stared at Craig in surprised. Craig looks at him, lust still in his eyes. Tweek thought Craig looked beautiful like this.

"...I love you too," Craig said as he uncovers Tweek's mouth and kisses him once more on the lips.

"...When we head back...we are so screwed," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but at least we got each other until then," Craig smiled.

Tweek sighs and snuggles closer to Craig. Craig laid his head on Tweek's chest and let the tiredness consume him.

They will be heading back to the Grand Wizard's castle, they don't know what they were going to do, but they knew they needed to stop this war from happening.

* * *

The two finally made it to the castle. Tweek looks up and starts fidgeting. He suddenly feels Craig hand holding his.

"It'll be alright..."

"What if it doesn't...what if we're both killed for this? I'm technically in a relationship with one of the enemies."

"So am I...but maybe...if Clyde will listen to me, we can stop this before something bad happens."

"...You...you promise you'll come back?" Tweek asked as he looks at the boy.

"..." Craig didn't say anything. He simply took off his hat and gave it to the barbarian. He also took out his bagel and gave it to him as well.

"Why are you-"

"It helped remind me of home because it was something my mom made for me every morning...now...I hope it reminds you of me..." Craig smiled. He leans in and kisses the Barbarian King's lips before leaving.

Tweek watches him leave and clutches the two objects in his hand tightly. "I love you!" Tweek exclaimed. Even though he couldn't see Craig anymore, he knew Craig could hear him.

Tweek sighs and heads towards the castle. Once he was inside the throne room, he saw the Grand Wizard, the High Elf, and the King.

"Oh, you're back already?" Cartman asked when he noticed the barbarian.

"..." Tweek held up Craig's hat as he stayed silent.

"Ah ha! I bet that prick was crying as his skin melted off of his stupid face."

"Cartman..."

"Oh oh...we should totally tell his family about this, it'll be awesome!"

"Cartman! We are not telling his family this...it's bad enough that their son is a traitor...but knowing he died such a cruel death is even worse. We should leave it alone and tell them after the war...okay," Kyle said.

"Alright fine, whatever. Now if you please," Cartman was about to grab the hat, but Tweek pulls it away from his and clutched it tightly. "...You dare defy me!?"

"N-no! It's just...since I killed him...I would like to keep this as a trophy..."

"...Oh...okay...whatever makes you happy. You can keep it, just knowing the traitor is finally dead is good enough for me," Cartman smirked.

"..."

"Anyways, you may leave now Barbarian King, but be prepared for war. This shall be our final battle."

"...I hope so..." Tweek muttered before clutching the hat and headed out.

King Douchebag watches Tweek leave before getting up and following him. Once the two were outside, Tweek turns around and was surprised to see the king.

"My king...is something the matter?"

"...."

"What is it? I know you're silent and shit, but I really don't want to play fifty questions or charades," Tweek sighed.

"...The thief isn't dead is he?"

"...How'd you-"

"The way you held onto the hat...it looked like you wanted to hold on to it so you could return it to its owner later."

"...You aren't going to tell the others and have me beheaded are you?"

"...No. I want you and whatever your thief are planning to make sure your plan works. I want this war to end just as much as everyone else...I'm even sure the Lord of Darkness himself want sit to end as well."

"...Do you have any advise on what we should do?"

"...Convince them that they can make peace...if you and the thief can be together...then maybe so can the three factions. We are counting on you Barbarian King. If you want to save this land from destruction, you must prove to them that there is another way."

"...We'll try."

Suddenly a siren could be heard, meaning an enemy is coming their way.

"It seems you and the thief needs to work fast for the dark lord has finally arrived. Good luck to the both of you." King Douchebag turns and heads back inside.

Tweek looks up at the sky and saw dark clouds forming. "...Craig..."

Tweek starts running.

* * *

Clyde has finally reached the human faction, and already, he has destroyed the wall that separated their factions. He wasn't surprised when he saw the two kings on the other side of the wall.

"Clyde! You fucking asshole!"

"You're the fucking asshole! You killed my best friend!" Clyde shouted.

"Clyde, we don't have to do this...can't we settle this without anymore bloodshed?"

"I'm sorry High Elf...but you all must pay for making our lives miserable! You shall pay for banishing me! You shall pay for taking the stick from me! You shall pay for killing many of my people, and you shall definitely pay for killing Craig!"

"Oh boo hoo, I'm Clyde, I'm such a fucking crybaby just because I'm losing so much. Fuck you dude. We know your plan, by now, all of your troops are probably dead because of the traps we set up."

"Oh? Didn't you know? We knew you knew what we originally had planned, which is why we have a plan b."

"Wait...plan b?"

"Oh shit..." Kyle cursed.

Clyde smirked as he blew his whistle, soon more people came from behind and were surrounding the kingdom completely.

"...We are so fucked," Kyle said.

"M-my king, w-what do we do?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, there's way too many of them, we don't stand a chance," Stan said.

"...Well men...we better start praying, because no matter what...I'm going to kick Clyde's ass!" Cartman shouted. He blew his horn and soon, the two troops started rushing towards each other.

"May the gods help us all..." Kyle whispered as he starts running towards the fight.

"May this war finally end..." Cartman said and joins in the fight.

* * *

Craig has already heard the sirens, he knew Clyde was already here. Craig kept running and running, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it.

"Shit...what am I going to do..."

He suddenly hears howling. Craig turns around and saw a familiar looking wolf.

"...Hey buddy, remember me?" Craig smiled. The wolf wags its tail and walks towards Craig. It licks Craig's face and Craig chuckles. "Good, you remember me. Now I need you to help me a bit."

Craig climbs on the back of the wolf and the wolf starts running.

Craig managed to make it to the battlefield and already, so many people have died. Most from the human and elf faction, but there were a few from Clyde's army.

"Come on, we got to get to Clyde and stop this!" The wolf starts running past the army and a few were surprised to see Craig riding a wolf.

Tweek eventually makes it to the battlefield and he spots Craig riding a wolf.

"Oh god..." Tweek sighs as he starts running towards where the Grand Wizard is. "My king!"

"Tweek! Glad you're here, we could really use your skillful archery right about now!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Shit!" Kyle cursed as he managed to dodge an attack.

"We need to stop this war right now!" Tweek shouted.

"Well can't you see that's what we're trying to do? We're ending this either by having everyone die or getting Clyde killed!"

"No I mean...we have to stop this without fighting anyone!"

"What!?"

"We must stop this fighting and bloodshed and just talk to Clyde!"

"Are you insane!?" Cartman shouted.

"Cartman, he's right! We can't keep this up any longer. Most of our men are injured or killed, the few we still have standing aren't going to last long with such a huge army!"

"Kyle, I don't want to hear anymore of your peaceful talk shit, for the last fucking time-" The three snapped their heads when they hear a wolf's howl. It was Craig riding a wolf. "Is that fucking Feldspar? You fucking bastard! You didn't kill him! You fucking lied!"

"Yes, only because I love that thief, now if you don't stop fighting, I'll fucking shoot you," Tweek exclaimed.

"How dare you, I have it in my mind to use my powers to-" Suddenly, King Douchebag comes in with the princess close by and the two grab the king and hold him down. "What are you two doing!? This is treason!"

"Well technically, the king here is a higher rank than you, especially since they could easily use their farting torment on you if you don't listen to the barbarian here.

"...Tweek was it? You really think we can stop this without fighting?"

"Yes," Tweek said.

"...Then go, we're trusting you."

"Thank you." Tweek quickly leaves the group and heads towards Craig.

"This is fucking insane! You're all fucking insane!"

"Quiet down fat ass and let love bloom for once," King Douchebag sighs.

"...Holy shit dude," Stan says.

"I know..." Kyle. The group stares at King Douchebag in surprised.

Clyde continues commanding his troop until he saw a figure riding a wolf. Clyde was about to tell his troops to attack the figure, but stopped when he saw a familiar face.

"Craig...is...is that you?" Clyde said.

"Yeah, it's me," Craig said.

"Oh my god...you came back to life! A-are you a ghost...is this your spirit animal? Have you come back to warn me about something!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"What? No, I'm telling you to stop fighting and end this."

"What? But I'm doing this for us! We're finally going to get our revenge!"

"Clyde..." Craig suddenly puts his hands on Clyde's shoulder. Clyde looks up and stares at his best friend. "It's time we stop...this has gone long far enough..."

"But...what about our victory?"

"Do you consider this our victory Clyde? Look at how many people are killed...look at all the destruction we have caused...do you really want to rule Zaron while it's completely destroyed or do you just want to live your life like we use to?"

"L-like we use to?"

"Yeah buddy...come on...can't we just go back to how things were? Can't we just be normal humans again?"

"...I...I don't know Craig..."

"Clyde...you know...I found someone I love a few days ago..."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah...but they belong in the human faction...Clyde...if I can love someone from the human faction...then why can't we just make peace with the two factions? We've fought for far too long Clyde...it's time we end this and go back to being normal boys."

"..."

"Do you want to go back and live normally again...or do you want to keep fighting this pointless war?"

"...I...I want to be normal again!" Clyde cries out.

Craig smiles and holds his dear friend. Clyde tells his troop to stop attacking, while Kyle does the same thing.

"Craig!" Tweek shouts.

Craig turns around and sees Tweek.

"Tweek!"

Craig runs towards Tweek and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Tweek exclaims.

"Me too," Craig says. Craig leans in and kisses Tweek on the lips.

Both troops were shocked and surprised to see them kissing and hugging each other.

The two turn towards their own factions and then look at each other.

"You ready to do this?" Tweek asked.

"For peace...yeah..." Craig said.

The two held each other's hand and faced the two armies.

"People from the human and elf faction!" Tweek exclaimed.

"People from the darkness faction!" Craig exclaimed.

"This war ends now!" The two exclaimed together.

* * *

There were three factions in the land of Zaron, but in a way, the three factions would be considered one giant faction. No longer are the humans and elves at war with the people from the darkness faction. There was finally peace.

Clyde remained the ruler of his faction, but was now welcome to enter the human and elf factions without hostility. Clyde was offered to come back to the human faction and continue being the weaponry shop keeper, but he straight up declined.

"No way, after what you did, I ain't coming back. Besides, ruling my own faction is sweet! Though...I guess I should rename it since calling it the darkness faction makes it sound...well...evil..."

"Yeah well...you're welcome to visit and trade with us any time Clyde. You are also welcome to join us for any meetings or when we have snacks and tea."

"What? There's no way I'm letting a low rank-"

"Ahem," King Douchebag glares at the Grand Wizard and had some asparagus in their hand.

"...I mean...you are more than welcome to come over and hang..." Cartman said.

"I'd love to," Clyde smiles.

The kings decided to celebrate their truths and invited everyone from their own factions to celebrate. Clyde quickly reunites with his family and smiled when he saw his best friend talking with his. He smiled even more when Craig's family pulls him over and hugs him.

After Clyde and Craig pulls away from their family, Clyde walks over towards Craig and smiles. "...You were right...this is something we should have done years ago..."

"Yeah," Craig said.

"...Are you sure you don't want to stay in my faction...you could bring your barbarian boyfriend with you..."

"Can't...he's a king of his tribe...he can't leave, so I'm staying in the human faction and living with him."

"I see...guess that's love for you..." Clyde said. Clyde suddenly starts tearing up and hugs Craig. "I-I'll miss you...y-you better visit me often and s-send letters, o-or I'll fucking send an army and take you back!"

"Don't worry, I will. Oh, and take good care of your new pet wolf, he maybe a bit scary, but he has a good heart. He'll protect you from any danger...especially spiders."

"Huh...he reminds me of you," Clyde sniffled. Clyde pats his new pet wolf on the head.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed once he spots Craig.

"Better leave you two lovebirds to it," Clyde smirked. Clyde leaves the two and decides to talk to other people.

Craig walks towards Tweek and hugs him. Tweek smiles and hugs him back.

"Can't believe it's finally over," Craig said.

"Yeah...we really did something huge," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but I'm glad I got to meet you though," Craig smiled.

"...Me too," Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the lips.

"Gay!" Cartman shouted.

"Enough out of you," Princess Kenny sighed as she tapes over the Grand Wizard's mouth.

"Mmmfff mfff mfffff!"

"Sorry, what was that? Can't understand you," Princess Kenny giggles.

Craig and Tweek laughs before kissing each other once more. The two were happy that their little worlds have become one.

_**The End.** _


End file.
